


Brandy Alexander

by oftypewritersandribbons



Series: Mixology [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftypewritersandribbons/pseuds/oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another party, another cocktail and another moment. Darcy Lewis has the unique ability to bring out the best in James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Alexander

The sound of glasses clinking merrily and the loud buzz of conversation filled the room, the band Pepper had hired for the occasion were safely tucked away against the far side of the wall. Tugging awkwardly at his tie Bucky Barnes attempted to not look intimidating, but he was pretty certain the metal arm and perpetual scowl weren’t doing him any favours. Taking a large gulp of single malt scotch he savoured the burn of the amber liquid as it journeyed down his throat. Turning his back to the bar and trying his best not to look like a Bond villain on his off day Bucky observed the crowd.

 

Steve was somewhere socialising, Pepper having dragged him out into the milling crowd, she had apparently been strong armed into finding Steve a girlfriend by Natasha. The Black Widow was on a mission and had chosen to delegate the task of setting up Steve to the CEO of Stark Industries, the strawberry blonde’s black book practically full to bursting with eligible women. The ex assassin was fairly certain Steve was going to walk away with a full dance card, he had never been able to say no to Ms Virginia Potts.

 

A gentle nudge to his arm by someone’s rather bony elbow had Bucky forcibly pulled back into the moment. The background noise he had so successfully managed to filter out came crashing to the fore. He was acutely aware of being surrounded people, the four exits and the extra two that would serve at a pinch remarkably far away.

“You had a haircut.” Darcy Lewis stated, her elbows coming to rest on the bar behind her as she joined Bucky.

Bucky stroked the back of his neck self-consciously. “Yeah, Natasha said homeless chic wasn’t for me.”

“The clean cut thing’s working for you.” Darcy muttered appreciatively as her gaze raked across his body.

Bucky grinned, “Must you objectify me so?” The ex assassin’s eyebrow raised in question as his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Thoughts of the last party where they had been thrown together were suddenly crowding his head.

“Oh come on Barnes!” Darcy crowed, her hand shooting out reflexively to shove him against the shoulder. “Half the women here are practically salivating over you, tall, dark and brooding is what you are, three things that make panties go poof! Poof I tell you!

“Coupled with your ridiculously blue eyes, that goddamned smile and your pecs. Well, you have a whole arsenal full of weapons of mass seduction. Cap’s all about the ‘Aw chucks Ma’am’ you look like you’d know what to do you with your tongue.”

Bucky choked on an extremely expensive sip of whiskey, coughing desperately to clear his airways he stared at Darcy.

“I’m sorry, did I miss something doll?”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you didn’t know exactly what you were doing with the furrowed brow and the general ‘Don’t Fuck With Me’ attitude?”

“I was trying to not look like the ex brainwashed assassin that I am. But I think I might be stuck in default.”

“BRF.” Darcy nodded sagely, closing her eyes to heighten the affect.

“BRF?”

“Bitchy Resting Face – I’m pretty sure they say its just women that get it. But you seriously had a major case of screw face.”

“Ok Darce, you’re gonna have t’use actual English words.” Bucky sighed, running a frustrated hand through his already tousled hair.

“See!” Darcy suddenly exclaimed. “That, right there! You must know what that’s doing for your hair right? It makes you look _delicious_.”

Bucky coughed, a sudden heat rising in his neck. He was not used to this sort of attention, once upon a time he would have lapped it up, scored a date or two. But now, he was amazed when someone spoke to him without flinching that the idea he was even remotely desirable was an alien concept.

 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Bucky changed the subject.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s an open bar,” Darcy smiled wickedly.

“Uh, right.” Bucky nodded slowly and once again he was starkly reminded of how utterly _not_ smooth he was most days. “So can I order you a drink?”

“Brandy alexander please.”

“Chocolate and cream?” Bucky made a face. “I thought you were trying for something more sophisticated.”

“Hello! It has a brandy in it.” Darcy waved towards the bar tender as he promptly made the cocktail. “It’s like the king of spirits. So what are you drinking then?”

“Whiskey dry,” Bucky shrugged. “I drink vodka if I want to get drunk.”

“Well that’s kind of depressing,” Darcy frowned before the drink pushed in front of her distracted her momentarily.

Taking a ginger sip, careful to avoid smudging her lipstick, she sighed contently. “This is like a fucking revelation.”

“That good?” Bucky smirked, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure from the look of pure bliss that currently passed across Darcy’s features.

“Cream and chocolate and alcohol. Like what is there not to like?” Darcy questioned incredulously.

“Well, I heard about these things called calories the other day, that, and cholesterol.” Bucky chuckled as he watched Darcy’s rapidly darkening features.

“Just had to rain on my parade didn’t you Barnes?” Darcy growled, her hand balling into a fist as she punched Bucky on the arm. The brunette winced.

”Sonofabitch.”

“That’s what they call karma right?” Bucky teased, fishing out an ice cube from the bucket behind the bar and quickly wrapping it in a napkin before pressing it against Darcy’s knuckle. “Good form though.”

“Clint’s been giving me lessons,” Darcy shrugged. “I still can’t shoot for shit though.”

“He let you use one of the bows yet?” Bucky asked, his eyes intently focused on Darcy’s hand.

“I’d have better luck asking for his first born child. The guy is unhealthy attached.” Darcy groused, gingerly flexing her fingers. “So did Steve make you come to this thing?”

“Well he mentioned it, but Tony said something about letting my arm rust if I didn’t at least put in an appearance – it is his birthday after all.”

“Glad you came?” Darcy questioned, dropping the rapidly melting ice cube into her now empty glass.

Bucky’s eyes crinkled at the corners, “Dunno yet doll. Might depend on what happens next.”

“What happens next?”

“You wanna dance?” Bucky questioned, a small grin pulling at his lips.

“Sure,” Darcy smiled.

 

Darcy’s arms were wrapped around Bucky’s neck, the weight comfortable as his hands shifted across her body. His right hand ghosted over the delectable dip in her back before they both settled on her hips. Leading her in an artful circle Bucky pulled Darcy towards him, heartened to hear the quiet hum of pleasure that escaped her lips as he did so.

Glancing upwards she smiled, “You gonna stop thinking about it and do it?”

“Do what doll?” Bucky asked, suddenly brave. His voice was husky as he tucked a loose curl behind Darcy’s ear, his lips brushing against the side of her cheek as he did so. “You thinking about what I can do with my tongue?”

Darcy made a somewhat undignified noise. “You should not be saying stuff like that.”

“Remember doll, Steve’s the goody two shoes.” Bucky laughed softly, his hot breath tickling Darcy’s neck.

“And what are you?” Darcy questioned.

“Good with my tongue,” Bucky replied simply.

 

Bending forward he kissed her. Everyone else ceased to matter. The Winter Solider faded into the background. He was James Buchanan Barnes from Brooklyn and he was sweet on a girl.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself! Thoughts, as usual, are more than welcome.


End file.
